fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Feast of the Exceptional Rose (historical)
__TOC__ This is how the Feast of the Exceptional Rose has developed over the years. If you have anything to fill in, please do =) Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2010 and earlier There were a lot of different actions available in most locations on the map, as well as the celebration storylet. All of these are currently linked to in The Feast of the Rose! card, but later changed a lot. This is the reason why some of the actions seem themed around areas; such as the forgotten quarter or Mrs Plenty's Bazaar (or even the court). That's where they were originally. These actions often used to give admired. There were options to send gifts of adoration or scorn from your lodgings with Fate. Receiving a gift of adoration would help your admired, and scorn would lower it. You could get both Fascinating... and Inspired... from these options as well. Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2011 Like previous years you could send gifts of adoration or scorn with fate. This year there was an official competition of being the most admired in the Feast. More information on this would be appreciated. When Notability was released and all this Making waves was spent upon climbing a level, some people were annoyed, understandably. Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2012 This year an opportunistic urchin visited people. If players gave him a Gift of Adoration, he would start them on the quest of getting to see the real Exceptional Rose. This story progressed through opportunity cards. Finishing would give Approaching the Gates of the Garden. This was a mystery, as no other actions gave these four qualities at that point. Gifts of transcendent devotion were available this year, for everyone who wanted to give something special to their special one. Furthermore, gifts of adoration and scorn were available without fate, costing romantic notions or abominable salts/jade instead. Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2013 At the beginning of this feast, committed players would receive a gift from their constant companion (now: spouse). See the Celebrated Artist's Model!, and the MasterJewel-Thief!. In addition those with a Boneless Consort gained a Fecund Amber. The feast was very different from last year, with Masquing being available from giving in items sent to each-others, with which one could get new and unique companions. There was also an uncapped action that with a rare success allowed you to go all the way to 100 Masquing if you were persistent enough. Masquing could also be spent in the Shuttered Palace and was needed to get acquainted with the Captivating Princess. Storylets previously in locations over the entire map were moved to a common opportunity card called 'The Feast of the Rose!'. The rewards changed dramatically. Instead of having multiple stories all over the place, you had one card with a lot of redirects. The rewards also changed drastically, and the new options often gave points of Masquing, instead of Admired (Making Waves) as had been given before. The event was finished with ...a fading wash of sunlight? (the end of the event), which quite a few players were angry about, as it only lasted a few hourshttp://community.failbettergames.com/topic1537-sunlight.aspx?Page=15. The sunlight event also featured a strange unlock item; a Mirrorcatch Box. This was the reward from guessing the answer to the clue on A River In A Box, an item people with Connected: The Masters of the Bazaar found in their Lodgings. Only 100 Mirrorcatch boxes were sent out from FBG, and these would later be used in the game of Knife-and-Candle (or stolen, anyway). Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2014 The uncapped action from last year was capped, making Masquing above 30 essentially Fate-locked. Some new companions were released, and Lilac's story was finished as a finale to Entwined in the Intrigues of the Clathermont Family (which is Fate-locked costing 1 Fate, but exactly 1 Fate was also freely given as part of this storyline, to make this accessible to everyone). This also allowed players to choose a tattoo, including the Noman tattoo, if you still had a surviving Noman at the end of the event. The tattoo either gave you a point of Dreaded or Bizarre, and choosing not to get one got you a point of respectable. Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2015 This year, two new masquing items were added, namely the Blemmigan Pedant and An Illicit Volume of Unexpectedly Racy Fungal-Themed Poetry. One of the big differences this year was that the 'An Encounter at the Feast' and 'Lilac' cards didn't appear at the beginning of the event. Some people who had been fascinated at the Noman tattoo the previous year had spent a lot of Tears of the Bazaar and lacre to keep their Nomans living as long as they could http://britetimes.tumblr.com/post/108871932784/nomans-friend-666. Category:Feast of the Exceptional Rose